


Ride 'Em Cowboy

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hot, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut. Chris likes cowboy Jared</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride 'Em Cowboy

Jared walked off the set, still wearing the cowboy hat and clothes from today's scenes. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He spied Chris standing across the set, waiting for his boyfriend. Chris had been on hiatus for awhile now, but Jared still had some work to do. But as he saw his boyfriend, he smiled at him. Chris jumped up and walked towards him.

 

 

"God, I'm so tired." Jared yawned. Chris kept staring at him. "What's wrong? Am I covered in dust again?"

 

 

"I think we need to go to your trailer." Chris said. "Now."

 

 

"I need to go to wardrobe…" Jared said.

 

 

"No!" Chris yelled. He grabbed Jared's hand and started to run with him, pulling him to the trailer. He threw open the door, pulling Jared inside, before quickly shutting the door and locking it. He put a "Do Not Disturb" sign in the window, because he knew how Jensen just liked to walk in.

 

 

"Chris?" Jared asked. "What the hell is going on?"

 

 

"You look so hot as a cowboy." Chris said. Jared gave a small laugh.

 

 

"You're horny?" Jared asked.

 

 

"I wasn't until I saw you." Chris replied. He quickly pulled Jared's jacket off, then unbuttoned his shirt. "I want you to ride me."

 

 

"Babe, I'm tired." Jared said. Chris pouted.

 

 

"Please." Chris said. "I'll give you a massage when we get home. I'll walk the dogs and order us pizza and watch movies." Jared sighed and reached out, pulling off Chris's shirt. Chris smiled and pulled Jared close, attacking his lips. Jared cupped the bulge in Chris's pants, squeezing and massaging it. Chris moaned.

 

 

"So me dressing up as a cowboy really got you this hard?" Jared asked. Chris nodded, putting Jared's hands on the button and zipper, aching to be released. Jared took the message, undoing Chris's jeans and sliding them down, along with his boxers, as Chris kicked off his boots. Jared went to undo his own jeans, but Chris slapped his hands away, instead doing it himself.

 

 

"God Jay, so big." Chris said, taking Jared's cock in his hands and gently stroking it. "I always forget how big you are." Chris led Jared over to the couch. Chris laid down on the couch and pulled Jared on top of him. Jared went to remove his hat, but Chris growled. "Don't take it off." Chris said. Jared looked confused until Chris kissed him.

 

 

Jared reached his hand down, taking Chris's erection in his hand. Chris moaned and pumped into Jared's hand while his arms snaked around Jared's waist, holding him close, their skin sliding over each other. Chris kissed Jared again.

 

 

"I want you inside of me." Jared said, begging for Chris to enter him. He reached under the couch and grabbed a bottle of strawberry lube. He put some in the palm of his hand, then started to rub both of them on Chris's dick.

 

 

"God yes Jay." Chris said. Jared removed his hands from Chris, then started to slid onto him. Chris moaned in pleasure while Jared whimpered just a bit. "You okay baby?" Chris asked, worried that he was hurting his lover.

 

 

"Yeah." Jared said. "Just never get use to your big dick in my ass." He slid all the way onto Chris and set there for a minute, adjusting himself, before he slowly started to move up and down. Chris put his hands on Jared's hips and looked up at him, watching him.

 

 

"Oh God yes baby!" Chris said, watching Jared move. Jared closed his eyes and threw his head back, his lips parting slightly. Chris thought that was the most gorgeous sight he had ever seen.

 

 

"I love you inside of me." Jared said as Chris's dick brushed over his prostate over and over again, sending waves of pleasure through him. Chris started to stroke Jared's dick as he moved up and down on his. Jared's pants and moans were enough to push Chris over the edge.

 

 

"Come inside?" Chris asked, not quite capable of making full length sentences anymore. Jared nodded, loving it when Chris would come inside of him. That was enough for Chris. He exploded inside of Jared, filling him up. Jared closed his eyes and started to come, unleashing his cum on Chris's chest. They set there for a moment, Chris still buried deep inside of Jared.

 

 

"I guess I wasn't that tired after all." Jared said, leaning over and kissing Chris. Chris nodded with a smile. Jared slowly pulled off of his limp cock. "Let's go get a shower, then go home. I'm looking forward to my massage." Chris smiled. Jared gave him a wink. "And and who knows, you may get lucky in the shower." Chris couldn't get to the shower fast enough.

 

 

The End


End file.
